ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 362 (26th July 1988)
Plot Colin is sad that Barry is leaving and suggests they have a few drinks back at his flat before he goes. Lou warns Den that he is being watched, and then reminisces about Albert Square and all the times she has shared with her friends in The Vic over the years. Pat talks with Donna about how she felt when she found out Kathy was her biological mother. Dot finds a drunken Colin and warns him against seeing Barry again, as he still has not paid him back the £500 he lent him, but Colin says life is too short. Dot convinces Pauline that Lou is saying her goodbyes to everyone as she is going to live in Leigh-on-Sea permanently. Pat asks to see Simon, while the rest of Lou's family wonder what home truths she is going to give them. Pat sits Simon down and tells him that neither Kenny nor Pete are his father, and nor is Den. Simon is stunned to learn his biological father is actually Brian Wicks. Pat is full of guilt and self-hatred. The Beales and Fowlers all meet at Number 45 to see Lou. Lou enters the backroom and sits down. She begins with Ian and tells him he has to man up and stop letting people dictate his decisions for him. She then gives him a cookbook and turns her attention to Michelle, telling her she would have brought shame on the family in the old days by getting pregnant when she was not married. She gives her a paper mat and then gives Kathy another talking to. Kathy receives knitting needles. Pete is told to get Kathy pregnant so she has a reason to stay at home and is given Albert's pocket watch. Arthur is next to receive a good talking to by Lou, before being gifted with Albert's gardening book. Lou then focuses on Pauline and sympathises with her for keeping the family going, even through tough times. She gives her her wedding ring and, feeling she has not got long left to live, heads off to bed to die. Cast Regular cast *Lou - Anna Wing *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Anna Wing as Lou Beale. *Last appearance of Barry Clark until 23rd February 1989. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This has been our local all our lives. It's seen all our good times and bad times. Engagements, Weddings, Christmases, Confessions, Secrets...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Pat Wicks (about Lou Beale): "She's a canny old bag. For all her fire and brimstone, she knows exactly how to get straight to the jugular." Category:1988 episodes